Aging
by KissingFire
Summary: After fifty-two years being together, Magnus still looks nineteen. He comforts Alec when he thinks he's too old...


**I really don't know if someone's already written a story or one-shot similar to this, 'cause I haven't been reading MI fanfiction for about...a year, now. *shrugs* If it's already been written, I didn't intentionally plagiarize your plot..**

**M~A**

**~Alec**

He stared at his reflection in the floor length mirror of his and his husband's room, stroking lightly at his weathered cheeks.

_Why couldn't he be immortal, too?_

"Looking at yourself again, love?" Magnus Bane popped up from behind his lover, wrapping his arms gently around his waist, pressing a soft kiss against his neck. "I'm beginning to think you've become vain."

Alec rolled his eyes, and dropped his hands from his face, and ontop of Magnus's young, and unwrinkled hands that clasped together in front of his abdomen. "I've been thinking..."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "About what, beautiful?"

Alec sighed, and dropped his eyes, tired of staring at the old, and weakened face. "I think you deserve so much better than me."

The warlock's mouth dropped open at the absurdity of it, and spun Alec around, forcing him to look at him. "What are you saying?"

Alec bit down on his lip, drawing a bead of blood. Magnus tsked softly, swiping the droplet up with his thumb, cradling his face in his hands. "Love?"

Alec pulled out of the other man's arms, and waved his arms around, wildly. "Look at me!" He pointed down at himself.

Magnus slowly let his eyes travel up and down the man's body, the man whom he'd spent many years spoiling, loving, and caring for when he got sick. "I thought we've established, a long time ago, that I _absolutely adore _what I see," he murmured softly with a sweet smile, stroking his long fingers through Alec's snowy, baby soft hair.

Normally he'd be wearing his many rings, but when he realized how the metal pulled at Alec's feathery soft hair, he immediataly ceased to wear them. He'd rather have naked fingers than to be deprived of them being buried in Alec's hair.

Alec sighed, and smiled unwillingly back at him. "You know that's what I meant, Magnus." He turned back to the mirror, frowning slightly. "I'm _old."_

Magnus shook his head, and reached around him to smooth the frown between his eyebrows. "Don't do that, gorgeous. You'll give yourself wrinkles.."

_"I'm already covered in wrinkles."_

Magnus dropped his head. "You sound like Isabelle when she found her first white hair," he said with an exaggerated sigh, shuddering at the memory. That had been a dark day.

Alec's lip trembled. "I'm old. Magnus. I'm seventy. You're _nineteen."_

Magnus kissed the corner of his shaky mouth. "Magenta's older than I am, too," he mumbled against Alec's mouth, reffering to their adopted daughter. "She didn't freak out like you are."

Alec nuzzled his cheek. "Her wife is a werewolf, and ages, too. Of course she doesn't mind..."

Magnus shook his head. "I don't see anybody else but you," he whispered. "I couldn't care if you were a warty old toad, that was crippled and hideous, I still wouldn't leave you for anybody else..."

Alec smiled. "You sure about that?"

Magnus squeezed his side, gently, so as not to hurt him. "Hey. I'm trying to be sentimental here."

"'Kay. But I still don't see why you should be tied down to an old weezer like me." Alec looked back at his reflection doubtfully.

"Then it's a good thing I do," Magnus told him, firmly, and scooped him up, bridal style. "Let's go take a bath. You smell like an old lady..."

He laughed as he carried Alec, who was too busy slapping him to notice the sadness in his eyes. As if he knew that Alec's time was coming to an end, soon.

**M~A**

**~Here lies Alexander Lightwood Bane~**

**February 2nd, 1989-2060, March 13th**

_**Beloved father, husband, and brother. **_

_**He couldn't have lived a longer life.**_

**M~A**

**~Here lies Magnus Bane~**

**December 24th, 1208-2060, March 14th**

_**Beloved father and husband.**_

_**He couldn't live without him. **_

_**So he joined him. **_

_**M~A**_

**Review...**


End file.
